Fireplace
by AnimeLovesYou
Summary: Prompt: Fireplace. Lucy and Natsu are on a mission, and find a cottage to stay in over night. The next morning, after waking up in an embarrassing position, Natsu finally sums up the courage to ask Lucy to be his girlfriend. {Fluff}
1. Fireplace

"Hey Lucy, how much longer until we reach the town?" Natsu asked his female companion. The blonde tutted and looked up form studying the map.

"Well, we're still in Magnolia. I think it'll take about two to three hours to get to the border. Then, once we get into Onibus, it'll take us another hour and a half to get to the village that sent the mission poster," She quickly added up the total time in her head, then turned to face her pink haired partner. "So in total we've got around three and a half to four and a half more hours before we reach our destination."

Natsu and Happy both groaned.

"But Lucy, that'll take forever. And we haven't got much of the day left," He looked at the sun's position in the sky. "Yeah, the sun will set in like two and a bit hours."

"Aye, and my feet hurt from travelling so far!" Happy cried out, even though he had either been flying or carried for the whole of the walk.

"Look, it was your idea to walk to Onibus, just so you wouldn't have to catch the train and feel motion sick for the whole ride," Lucy whirled at him, hitting his head with the rolled up map. "So just quit complaining both of you. If you're so worried about the sun, then pick up the pace so we'll get there before it sets!"

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy said, dejectedly. Lucy sighed, and told herself it was for the best. Even then she didn't like the sad look on Natsu's face. '_Why is he such a child!' _Lucy thought to herself.

"Look, if it'll make you happy, we can go and have dinner at the next restaurant we see!" Lucy immediately regretted saying that the moment she saw their faces. Natsu and Happy cheered, and fist bumped. Natsu clutched his bag, and began to walk faster, picking up dust from the mud path.

"Oh I am starved!" He shouted, Happy whole heartedly agreeing. Soon Lucy couldn't see them. They had ran so far they were specks on the horizon.

"HEY! Wait for me!" She yelled, and ran after them.

Catching up, she doubled over and tried to catch her breath.

"Oh there you are Luce, we were wondering where you went!" Natsu told her, sending a dazzling smile her way. Lucy huffed, but smiled on the inside. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she was falling in love with the Fire Dragon.

The team set off again, at a reasonable pace, forced by Lucy's constant shouting. For two hours they walked, until they crossed the border of Magnolia and Onibus.

"Natsu, why do you keep glancing up at the sky?" Lucy asked, when she counted him looking up at the darkening sky nineteen times in one minute. Natsu turned to her, from where he had been leading, his face no longer carefree.

"The sun's going to set in less than fifteen minutes. We're still at least an hour away. Travelling in the dark in dangerous, especially when we're in a forest, we may trip on tree roots. The best plan is to find somewhere to spend the night. Sorry Lucy, if only I had walked quicker, we may have made it."

Lucy was taken back at how serious he sounded. Her brown eyes widened in shock. Never had she thought she would live to see the day when Natsu was serious about something that didn't involve fighting.

"O...Okay!" Lucy stuttered, trying to make sense of the new Natsu. Had he hit his head on a low hanging branch? No, she would have seen it, as he had taken the lead when they had entered the forest.

They carried on walking, all the time searching for somewhere to make camp. Lucy noted with dismay that the sun had almost set, and they still hadn't found a good place to rest.

"Hey Lucy, I've found a cottage!" Natsu's voice cut through her despairing thoughts. Looking back at him, she could see a small cottage behind him. She smiled, extremely happy that she was going to have a roof over her head for the night. She shuffled towards him, sliding her feet over the mud. This way she would be able to feel if there were any branches or rocks in her way, that could possibly trip her.

She managed to make it to Natsu without falling over, which was a relief. In front of her way a massive tree which had fallen over in a storm, and was blocking the path. On it stood Natsu. He thrust a hand down, waiting for her to take it. Lucy hesitantly placed her smaller hand in his, and let him help her up the tree. Once she was standing next to him, he gave her a closed eye smiled and jumped down. Lucy looked at the hand that Natsu had grabbed. She understood why it felt warmer than normal, Natsu was a Fire Dragon Slayer. What she didn't understand though, was the spark she felt when their hands connected.

"Lucy, jump down, I'll catch you!" Natsu shouted up at her, spreading his arms wide. Lucy bit her pink lip, it was a pretty high jump. If he didn't catch her, then she could have a broken ankle.

"Lucy, I promise I'll catch you!" Natsu told her sincerely, as if he could feel her anxiety. When she heard that, the blonde knew she shouldn't have doubted his word. Natsu never broke a promise. He would catch, she knew it. Closing her eyes, she leapt from the wood. She felt the wind through her hair, pushing the locks up as she fell. Natsu gazed in wonder at her. In his eyes it looked like she was an angel. Lucy hit something warm and hard. Looking up, she saw Natsu smiling down at her.

"See, I told you!" He beamed down at her. Lucy felt her lips tugging into a smile as well. Natsu grabbed her hand, and lead her towards the cottage. The blonde girl could feel her cheeks burning up at the gesture. With Natsu's help, she stepped over braches, and avoided rocks. Soon they were both at the cottage entrance, Happy flying lazily in circles.

"What took you so long?" He asked, boredom lacing in his words. Natsu let go off her hand and opened the door. Lucy tried to push down the disappointment but didn't quite succeed.

Walking in, she turned on the spot, taking in the cottage. It was falling to pieces, one of the walls completely gone. The roof had collapsed in some parts, and there were roots and other plants growing in the rooms. Natsu sat down, in front of the fireplace and began to place his bed roll down. Lucy followed him, placing her boots, belt and Celestial Keys near to her head. She laid down on the roll, and pulled her blanket up to her chest/

"Lucy, if you're cold I can put some wood in the fireplace and light it with my magic!" Natsu offered. Lucy bolted up right, shaking her head and putting her hands out.

"No no it's okay. No offence Natsu, but you'll probably burn the whole place!" She told him. Natsu mumbled an objection and looked off to the side. He then began to rummage in to his bag, looking for something. When he found it her pulled it out, and offered it to Lucy. The blonde girl looked at the blanket he was offering. Raising her eyes to his, she saw a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"In case you get cold. It does get a bit chilly out here at night!" He told her, rubbing his neck.

"But won't you need it?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, I stay warm all the time!" Natsu reassured her. She took the blanket with a soft 'thanks'. She placed the extra blanket over her one, and settled down.

"Night Natsu, Happy!" She mumbled out, sleep already beginning to claim her. Natsu smiled at the adorable sight in front of him.

"Night Luce!" He whispered, not wanting to wake her. He glanced around the cottage again, making sure that there was no danger. When he couldn't spot anything, he glanced at Lucy one last time, wanting her to be the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.


	2. The Morning After

Lucy blinked open her eyes, a yawn escaping her lips. One of her hands reached up from under her blanket, which smelled just like Natsu, and rubbed her eyes. Beginning to wake, she tensed suddenly when she felt something solid pressed against her back. Warm, solid and ... moving? As she became more aware, she felt something around her waist. It was warm and heavy too. Turning around as carefully as she could, her brown eyes widened when she saw Natsu cuddling her. Glancing down, she saw it was his arm that was wrapped around her waist. She was about to yell at him, to wake up and move, when she saw the content look on his face. Smiling softly, Lucy wriggled closer to him, and closed her eyes, liking the way his body heat spread through her whole body.

The next time she woke up, her brown eyes clashed Natsu's black eyes, his eyes keeping her hostage. He gave her, in her opinion, a cute closed eyed smile which she had come to love. He tightened his grip around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest.

"Moring Lucy!" He told her happily. Lucy blinked her eyes, trying to get rid of the last strands of sleep. She could feel Natsu's warmth, both of his arms wrapped around her petite form, his left around her waist, and his right going under her ribcage his hand splayed out on her back.

"Natsu, how... why... are w.. we in this position?" She mentally berated herself for stuttering. The blonde haired girl could feel a blush beginning to settle on her cheeks.

"Hmm? Oh, I woke up in the night and saw you were shivering, so I thought you could share my body heat. I hope you don't mind..." Natsu trailed off, looking unsure of himself. Lucy giggled lightly, thinking he was too sweet for his own good. She kissed him on the cheeks and whispered a 'thank you'. Natsu's face turned a bright red, making Lucy laugh out loud. Natsu, beginning to turn a normal shade, felt proud that he had got her to laugh.

"Alright we better get up, we've still got to get to the village!" Lucy told him, uncurling herself from him. She instantly missed his warmth, but stood up anyway. Walking to her bag, she brought out the left over food she had brought. It was an unofficial rule, that Natsu never carried the food for any mission, as he would eat it all within an hour.

Nudging Happy awake, she grabbed her belt and put it on, making sure her keys were secure. Picking up her right boot she began to pull it on. However, Lucy's balance had never been good, and she began to hop around, trying to not to fall over. Just as she thought she was about to fall over, Natsu's hand shot out, and steadied her. He kept his hand on her forearm as she put on her other boot. Once they were both on, she gave him a smile, which the butterflies in his stomach go into a frenzy.

"Where's the food?" Happy asked, rubbing his eyes. Lucy began to roll up her stuff, folding the blankets neatly. She handed Natsu's his, beaming at him.

"Thanks for the blanket!" She told him. He reached out and took it, his hand closing over hers, causing his heart to stop. They both laughed, and Natsu took the blanket. Once everything was packed up, they walked out of the cottage to a waterfall nearby.

Sitting by the water edge, they ate the left over food, their feet in the cool water. Natsu hadn't said a word, staring off into the distance, and she was being to get worried.

"Hey Lucy, can I ask you a question?" Natsu asked, just as she was about to ask if he was okay.

"Yeah sure," She told him, intrigued. Natsu blushed and looked at her, his eyes darting away seconds later.

"W.. Well I w...was wondering... that's if you want... I mean you don't have to..." Natsu became flustered, wringing his hands in his lap. Lucy became concerned, and placed her hands over his. Her brown eyes searched him, trying to find what was wrong with him.

"Natsu are you okay?" She asked, concern swimming in her eyes. Natsu felt his breath catch. He looked at the blonde female in front of him. He couldn't even begin to describe her, no words would do justice to her beauty. She was a princess, intelligent, majestic and so lovely. He could think of a thousand words to describe her, but non of them would be enough. Gulping, he started again.

"Look, Lucy," He stared in to her eyes. Lucy swallowed, suddenly afraid he was going to say he didn't like her like she liked him, that he was in love with Lisana. "I really like you. I like you more than friends should. When I'm near you, my heart beats like crazy, I go bright red and I can't breathe properly. I get butterflies in my stomach every time you smile at me. And every time you speak to me, I forget everything, who I am, where I am. Everything I know, which isn't much, just goes out of my head the moment you start talking to me.

"And all I think about is you, the first thing I think of when I wake up is you, how well did you sleep? And the last thing I think of at night is you. I wish that you have a good night sleep, with no nightmares. At night I wait till I see the first star and I make a wish on it. Every night, since the moment I met you, I've wished that you would be my girlfriend.

"But I've always known, I'm no good for you. I'm not like Loke, all romantic, and I'm not like Hibiki, very clever. You're from a rich family, you deserve someone who will buy you anything you want, you'll take you out to theatres and restaurants.I can't give those things. I'm an orphan, raised by a dragon. You're father wouldn't want you to be in a relationship with scum like me. You deserve someone who'll be there for you, who knows that your favourite animal is a rabbit, and that your favourite food is yoghurt. I know you don't like hard missions, and seeing anything suffer, and you hate seeing a Celestial Mage use their Celestial Spirits as shields.

"I don't know much about many things. But I do know that I would love you with all my heart, I would never cheat on you, because seeing you cry is the worst thing ever, and it breaks my heart to see you suffer. So Lucy, even though I know you're going to reject me, would you be my girlfriend?"

The speech made Lucy cry. It was filled with love. She was so very happy that Natsu felt the same way.

"You idiot," She yelled, flinging her arms around him. She sobbed into his shoulder. Natsu just looked shocked, his eyes twice their normal size. Still sobbing, Lucy continued. "Natsu, I don't care if I'm from a wealthy family, I don't care if you can't take me out to fancy places, or buy me expensive things. And I really don't care what people will think if I went out with someone like you.

"Natsu, you're not scum. You stick up for your friends, no matter what, you'll be there for them. Love is love, no matter what. What I want is to have someone I can rely on to be there for. Someone who's sweet and knows the little things about me. Someone who'll make me happy.

"Natsu, I really really really like you. I love your personality, I love the way you'll doing anything to protect your friends. I've tried to hide it, hide the fact that I feel sad if I don't talk to you. But I guess, no matter what, love will find a way of showing itself. And to answer your question, yes, I would love to be your girlfriend!"

"Really!?" Natsu yelled, picking her up and spinning her around. Lucy laughed, tears falling from her eyes, and nodded. Natsu stopped spinning her and put her on the ground. He placed his forehead on hers, and smiled at her.

"Today's the best day of my life!" He whispered to her. He slowly leant in, his eyes searching Lucy's. Lucy nodded, and tilted her head up, closing her eyes. The moment their lips touched, fireworks exploded. Lucy's hands crept up, one tangling itself in her new boyfriend's salmon coloured hair, the other placed on his chest. Natsu's arms wrapped around Lucy's waist. Breaking away, he was glad to see a blush on her cheeks. Leaning down he gave her a quick peck.

"Mine." He whispered against her lips.


End file.
